La propuesta
by romanticreader14
Summary: Shaoran estaba decidido a pasar el resto de su vida a lado de Sakura, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?
1. Prólogo

Cuando era niño pudo prever que tendría dificultades, sin embargo nunca quiso aventurarse a divagar mucho en el futuro. En ese momento, su mayor preocupación era poder declararle sus sentimientos a la misma chica que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado, quien entre sueños le había dado la espalda y a veces hablaba dormida.

Ahora, casi 10 años después, tenía certeza de que iba a pasar el resto de su vida a lado de ella, para desdicha de algunos otros.

Bueno, específicamente de alguien.

Un toque suave lo regresó a la realidad. Sakura le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes que brillaban con un poquito de preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó por tercera vez. Shaoran se irguió un poco mientras sacudía su cabeza, en un intento de sacar todas aquellas imágenes donde el hermano mayor de su novia lo torturaba de muchas y muy diversas formas.—¿Seguro?

—Si, estaba pensando en un libro de terror que leí hace poco—Era parcialmente verdad.

—Oh—la castaña no preguntó más pues ese era su tema de conversación menos preferido.

El varón pudo percibir que su compañera se ponía nerviosa de solo imaginarlo, por lo que entrelazó suavemente su mano con la de ella.

—Era solo un libro absurdo.

—Claro, claro...—la muchacha agitó su mano libre, como queriendo desechar alguna imagen exagerada que su mente ya estaba creando.—Tengo que marcharme ya, mi padre regresa hoy de viaje y mi hermano vendrá a casa para que comamos todos juntos, así que debo preparar el almuerzo.

Shaoran nunca dejaba de asombrarse con la transparencia de la chica, hace un momento su aura se contraía temerosa y ahora volvía a irradiar aquella calidez tan característica.

¿Ella podría percibir la pena que le daba verla marcharse por las mañanas cuando se quedaba a dormir con él?

No era una práctica diaria pues Sakura se quedaba a dormir en su casa cuando Fujitaka estaba en la ciudad, como la buena hija que era.

Esto se hizo un poco más estricto después de que Touya decidiera mudarse al fin con Yukito, pues Sakura ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de dejar a su padre completamente solo por una temporada larga.

Por lo menos, no sin un buen motivo.

Y claro que eso no le molestaba, al contrario, amaba su consideración con todo mundo, pero verla irse a la mañana siguiente siempre lo dejaba un poco vacío.

—¿Shaoran?—nuevamente era ella, hablándole desde el baño de la habitación.—¿Estás bien? Normalmente soy yo la que siempre está en la Luna...

—Sí. No pasa nada.—evadió, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia uno de sus muebles para buscar la ropa que usaría ese día.—Creo que sigo un poco dormido.

Sakura sabía que eso eso no era muy probable pero lo dejó ser.

—Te preguntaba si quieres ir a almorzar también...—Shaoran volteó a mirarla con curiosidad.—Estaba pensando en hacer dim sum... Y si no estás muy ocupado... tal vez... ¿Podríamos cocinar juntos? —la voz esperanzada de su novia y el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas le hizo saber que realmente lo que ella quería era pasar más tiempo con él.

Shaoran sonrió sinceramente.—Me encantaría.

El color rojo volvió a adornar el rostro de la joven mujer quien comenzó a reír nerviosa para luego esconderse en el baño.

El chico se rió para sus adentros y siguió con la tarea de cambiarse.

Todo parecía indicar que hoy era el día.

Abrió la primera gaveta del mueble donde normalmente guardaba alguna ropa. Debajo de un par de camisas estaba la cajita de terciopelo rojo.

La miró fijamente, como si el pequeño objeto pudiera darle todas las respuestas a las preguntas que surcaban su mente.

¿Y si decía que no?

La escuchó acercarse, por lo que se apresuró a guardar la cajita en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. No pudo evitar quedarse tieso cuando la sintió mirarlo con curiosidad mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—¡Estoy lista!—declaró ella sin darse cuenta de su nerviosismo.

—Yo también.

Sí. Estaba listo para el resto de su vida.


	2. El Anillo

Suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de cubrir la mayor parte de su cuello con la tela verde de su bufanda. Odiaba el invierno, de verdad que sí.

Ese día había llegado unas horas antes de la hora acordada para su cita con Sakura. Había decidido desde hacía varias semanas que tenía que comprar ese bendito anillo pero todavía no encontraba el adecuado y comenzaba a desesperarse pues ya había visitado una buena parte de las joyerías de la ciudad. Incluso empezaba a pensar que tendría que buscar fuera de Tomoeda...

Todos los anillos de compromiso que encontraba le parecían demasiado ostentosos, con diamantes inmensos o una cantidad ridícula de piedras preciosas y en el otro extremo estaban los simplones y sin gracia.

Quien conociera a Sakura sabría que ella solo podría sentirse cómoda llevando algo sencillo pero hermoso en su dedo anular. Él quería que los preciosos ojos de esa mujer brillaran cada vez que se colocara esa joya y que al mirarla pudiera hacerle recordar el inmenso amor que él sentía por ella.

No había segundas oportunidades. Simplemente tenía que ser el anillo perfecto.

Pero la perfección parecía muy complicada de encontrar.

—¡Shaoran!—cantó una voz animada que reconoció al instante.— ¿Te hice esperar mucho?—el chico negó con la cabeza cuando ella estuvo cerca.

Las mejillas de Sakura se pintaron de rojo cuando una mano masculina buscó la suya. Shaoran estaba helado pero le sonreía dulcemente, feliz de tenerla por fin a su lado.— ¿Vamos?

Las compras navideñas siempre eran más fáciles cuando las hacían juntos. Shaoran era de mucha ayuda cuando Sakura tenía que escoger los regalos de su padre, Touya y Yukito y para él siempre era valiosa la opinión de su novia, pues el universo de los regalos femeninos nunca dejaría de ser complejo para él, irónicamente, la mayoría de los regalos que tenía que entregar eran para mujeres.

—Estos me parecen bien...—decía Shaoran mientras sostenía un par de guantes blancos. Sakura soltó una suave risa.

—Pero Meiling no necesita de guantes en Hong Kong.

—Creo que quien necesita estos soy yo.—suspiró dejando los guantes en su lugar. Antes de poder hacer algo más, sintió las cálidas manos de Sakura envolver las suyas.

El rostro completo de Shaoran se tiñó de rojo.

—¿Mejor?

Sin encontrar su voz, el muchacho aclaró su garganta en un intento por recuperar la compostura y asintió solamente con su cabeza.

Observó en silencio las manos de ella, tratando de memorizar el tamaño de sus dedos en comparación con los suyos, información muy útil cuando estás por comprar un anillo de compromiso.

Siguieron caminando con las manos unidas y tuvieron que salir del centro comercial cuando Sakura decidió que entre todas esas tiendas no encontraría el regalo de Tomoyo.

—Creo que podría encontrar algo en aquella tienda que visitamos hace un par de semanas, la que se parecía a Twin Bells... recuerdo un broche que-

La muchacha parpadeó extrañada cuando de pronto sintió que no podía caminar más y es que Shaoran se había detenido súbitamente y la había frenado como si se tratara de una ancla humana.

Sakura volvió a parpadear, esta vez lo miró con curiosidad pues el chico estaba inmóvil, completamente atento a una vitrina en la que ella ni siquiera había reparado.

Miró el escaparate también. Era de una joyería que parecía bastante elegante, las joyas expuestas eran exquisitas.

—¿Hoe?

Ahí estaba. Un anillo de una increíble pero sencilla belleza. El material rosa dorado se camuflaba fácilmente entre otras piezas más ostentosas. El rosado material formaba dos pequeñas flores de cinco pétalos. Eran dos sakuras diminutas, el centro de cada una era coronado con un pequeño diamante blanco, ambos rodeados de minúsculas esferas de oro amarillo que simulaban ser sus anteras.

—¿Shaoran?

La voz de Sakura lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que debía estar actuando de lo más extraño y lo peor de todo era que descubriría sus intenciones matrimoniales.

—¿Que... qué tal ese collar?—había sido rápido para ubicar de entre todas las joyas una cadena plateada de donde colgaba un pendiente de amatista que curiosamente le recordaba a los amables ojos de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Shaoran lo señaló esperando que Sakura no notara el anillo rosa.

—¡Es perfecto!—celebró la castaña acercando más su rostro al cristal para verlo mejor. Finalmente sus ojos repararon en el pequeño letrero que señalaba el precio, su cara fue de la felicidad al horror a la angustia en menos de un segundo.—¡Está muy caro!

Su novio sonrió amablemente.— Podemos comprarlo entre los dos, así me ahorraría horas buscando un regalo para Daidouji...

—¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría causarte un inconveniente por el precio...

—Estoy seguro. De hecho, me harías un favor.

—¡Muchas gracias!

En realidad para él el mejor agradecimiento que podía recibir era su sonrisa feliz pero un beso en la mejilla también era muy bien aceptado.

Después de que se separara de su rostro con las mejillas rosas, Sakura huyó velozmente hacia el interior de la tienda.

Shaoran suspiró resignado, definitivamente hoy no podría comprarlo.

Este era el día ideal pues no corría ningún riesgo de encontrarse accidentalmente a Sakura. Hoy era la tradicional excursión al centro productor de fresas del cuarto grado de la primaria Tomoeda y como maestra titular de la clase 4-2 ella también tendría que salir de la ciudad.

Mientras permanecía parado frente a la vitrina, le parecía que el anillo lo saludaba con el ocasional resplandor de los dos diamantes. Ese era el anillo. Podía ver la sonrisa de Sakura cada vez que lo miraba.

Revisó por tercera vez que llevara consigo su cartera, empuñó las manos e inhaló profundo. Avanzó.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a los dependientes del local, ni reparó en si había más compradores, su nerviosismo era tanto que sin querer gritó lo que tanto tiempo había estado en su mente.— ¡Quiero un anillo!

—No tienes que gritar, _mocoso del demonio. _

Esa voz.

Abrió los ojos como platos y para su horror, detrás del mueble donde se exhibían más de las hermosas joyas que se ofrecían en la tienda, Shaoran ubicó a su cuñado. El mismo que rabiaba cada vez que lo veía en la casa de su familia para visitar a Sakura, el mismo que se cargaba un humor de perros cada vez que salían todos en grupo a un festival de la ciudad, el mismo que lo asesinaba con la mirada cada vez que Sakura avisaba que cenaría con él en su departamento.

El sentimiento era mutuo pero ese no era el mejor momento para soportar su mal carácter.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí, Kinomoto?

—¡Eso no te incumbe, _mocoso_!—gruñó el moreno, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.—¿Para que demonios quieres tú un anillo?

—Touya, tienes que ser más amable con los clientes o los ahuyentarás—esa voz amable solo podía pertenecer a la falsa identidad de Yue. Ignorando los alaridos de su pareja, el joven de lentes siguió hablándole a Shaoran.—Hace poco decidimos hacernos socios de esta tienda y venimos de vez en cuando para asegurarnos de que todo marche bien.—Al notar que el castaño permanecía callado, Yukito se dirigió al hermano de Sakura.—Creo que es mejor que esperes adentro, Touya.

—¿Qué? ¿PORQUE?—el moreno explotó nuevamente, de la nada. Era obvio que se olía algo, así que repitió la pregunta:— ¿PARA QUE QUIERES UN ANILLO, _MALDITO MOCOSO_?

El rostro de Shaoran se volvió completamente rojo. Yukito sonrió adivinando la respuesta, volvió a hablarle cariñosamente al primogénito de la familia Kinomoto:—Touya, ¿por que no preparas la factura de la señorita Kurata mientras yo atiendo a Li?

Touya bufó pues eso significaba que esperara en la parte posterior de la tienda, donde estaban el almacén y la caja fuerte.

En ese momento Shaoran se dio cuenta de que había más gente en la tienda y que todos miraban con interés la escena "familiar". Kinomoto desapareció maldiciendo por lo bajo, haciendo que el castaño liberara su tensión en un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿sabes que anillo quieres?—preguntó amistosamente el de lentes. El joven Li asintió nervioso con la cabeza.

Era hora de dejar atrás ese nerviosismo de niño de primaria que lo había invadido desde que entró a la tienda.—El anillo rosa… en la vitrina.

Yukito sonrió. Recordaba muy bien ese anillo pues curiosamente pensó en la bella joven de ojos verdes cuando lo vio por primera vez, lo mismo le debió haber sucedido al joven Li.

—A Sakura le encantará—comentó después de que fuera a buscar la preciosa pieza y la llevara hasta la presencia del muchacho chino. Visto a una distancia más corta parecía aún más delicado y muchísimo más hermoso.—¿Piensas dárselo de regalo de Navidad?

El chico negó lentamente, sintiendo que estaba soñando. Yukito hizo un "oh" inaudible.

—Le pediré a Akito, nuestro socio, que te siga atendiendo.—Shaoran estaba por decirle que no había problema con que él le vendiera el anillo pero Yukito lo interrumpió.—Creo que es mejor que cuide que Touya no salga por ahora—le sonrió, amable.—Felicidades.

Shaoran sonrió también.—Gracias.

Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia cuyo primer capítulo fue un ataque intenso de la señora inspiración. Ni siquiera había pensado en una línea de la historia, ni continuarla (fue un arrebato, ni comentarios puse jaja!) - pero gracias a sus comentarios volví a encontrar la inspiración para escribir otro pequeño fragmento!

Yo soy fiel creyente de que vale más la calidad que la extensión, así que lo más probable es que los capítulos sean cortitos, pero espero que les gusten mucho y emocionen tanto como a mi.

Por otro lado, me gustaría convertirme en la autora que es más fiel a las personalidades de cada personaje según el canon. ¡Quisiera que ustedes me ayudaran a cumplir con esa meta! Estaría infinitamente agradecida si pudieran avisarme cuando me esté desviando. Siempre que voy a escribir leo un par de capítulos del manga antes de comenzar, pero con su ayuda sé que será más fácil y divertido lograrlo!

Y, como les mencionaba antes... esta pequeña historia comenzó sin pies ni cabeza. De hecho, este capítulo podría decirse que es un "flashback" de Shaoran, así que si tienen ideas o escenas que les gustaría leer, no sean tímidos y comenten!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: _Leah05, Claudia86, paolagerez340, Guest 1, Guest 2, Ely ventura y malena 27 — _Este capítulo se hizo gracias a ustedes! así que espero ansiosa su opinión acerca de este capítulo!

Ya sin más que agregar me despido con un beso grande para todos los que se atreven a leer esta historia!

Misstanru


End file.
